User talk:Endercreeper9999
Hi, welcome to the : the M.U.G.E.N content encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Endercreeper9999 page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? We also advise you to look at the articles on making a character article and making a stage article so you know how to make the perfect article! Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! PlasmoidThunder (talk) 18:02, April 12, 2014 (UTC) New messages from your latest blog Click here. Period. 14:44, August 15, 2014 (UTC) About rosalina, a ton of people been asking to fix the download. Can you fix it? I would love to test Rosalina. -RTM9 Got your message, and yeah sorry about that. It's the first character I ever released and I ghess it's going to be targets of, well whatever people want to do to it. I didn't know it was South Park inspired or a intimal corrupted character for a game, if I had known that I wouldn't have freaked out, sorry dude :( --IDGCaptainRussia (talk) 16:57, October 25, 2014 (UTC) When are you going to finish that edit of charizard? ~Someone unknown 16:51, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey!,Who's making Foxy for Mugen,It is you or someone? Hey Endercreeper9999,sence your making a AI patch from Mewtwo,can you make a Ai patch for Madoldcrow's Kirby and Mugenhunter's new Rouge? 10/30/14- Windindi Here! Hey there Endercrepper! I just wanted to let you in on a few things! 1st off, you are awesome! 2nd, how's your project going? I haven't heard from you for a while. 3rd, What's the status on Mewtwo? I know it's a bit strange I ask, but if you can, let me on to what's going on with him if you can! Anyway, long story short, the next NvC demo is going to be released ASAP, but it needs a bit of fixes. We should really hang out sometime! (Windindi (talk) 15:55, October 30, 2014 (UTC)) 15:54, October 30, 2014 (UTC)) Thanks for actually listing the fighters in your roster to many people fail to do so Raddical (talk) 01:38, November 18, 2014 (UTC) I want to collaborate on a major project, Jimmie, my self-insert. I'll send you sprites, and we'll work on coding together. I hope I can complete him before I don't have any time free! Clyde Bomberman 17:48, November 18, 2014 (UTC) SUGGESTIONS I believe that you should cancel ALL your FNAF chars in exchange for mak(e)ing a good Rosalina. Also make a version of Shadow.EXE that is a weak bomb kthxbai Question To The Answer (talk) 14:37, January 25, 2015 (UTC) I dont play mugen anymore i dont have MLP Characters so stop hating me i like diffrent things now. About Michael8888 So, I took a peek at your user page, and you put Michael8888 on your "Creators I hate" list, the reason why you hated him, it's because that he hates on MLP and he is addicted to Mortal Kombat, to let you know about MKvMLP, he cancelled the project... Just wanted to let you know that! That's all. Thank you and have a nice day. --Spaceinvadersfan2004 (talk) 04:07, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Ive changed--Michael8888 (talk) 04:17, January 27, 2015 (UTC)YOUV JUST BEEN SIGNED BY MICHAEL8888 AKA TAILS.EXE Both your signatures are way too big. Please shrink them to a more reasonable size. 11:07, January 27, 2015 (UTC) I did, boss. --Spaceinvadersfan2004 (talk) 14:34, January 27, 2015 (UTC) So you know, my email is tomachumbley@gmail.com, there ya go! I'll help you with Mewtwo! (Windindi (talk) 21:48, March 16, 2015 (UTC)) About those "stages"... In NvC, there are two unanimated stages from the fangame Super Smash Bros. Crusade. Did you create these? Your name is in the definition file of all of them.. 21:50, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Ren and Stimpy Feedback For now, I was updating Ren and Stimpy. So have you got feedback I will update them? Wlan2015 (talk) 4th April 2015, 20:27 (UTC)